Where is my end?
by Ramboochan
Summary: Boboiboy memimpikan akhir. Akhir dari segala perjalanan luar angkasa Fang agar ia bisa senantiasa bersama sang kekasih./FangBoy


Mereka bilang, ini barulah awal. Ketika Kaizo melawan habis-habisan Boboiboy, itu barulah awal yang sebenarnya. Ketika mereka pergi ke luar angkasa dan mengembara, itu barulah awal. Karena akhir yang sebenarnya masihlah tidak jelas. Buram seperti perasaan sang kapten kapal kepada anak buahnya.

 _Where is my end?_

Written by RinRiku

Boboiboy dan seluruh karakternya hanya milih Animonsta

FangBoy

M! I've warned you!

Karena fandom ini kekurangan FangBoy dengan Rating M

Hari ini yang entah sudah jam berapa, Boboiboy dan Gopal masih saja duduk tanpa melakukan apa pun di kamarnya. Sesudah main kartu, mereka kebingungan harus melakukan apa. Karena menurut KoKoCi, mereka tidak akan mendapat misi apa pun sampai waktu yang cukup lama.

"Gopal, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke Bumi? Duduk diam disini tidak akan menghasilkan apa pun," ajak Boboiboy.

"Entahlah. Rasanya aku mau pulang, tapi rasanya mau di sini juga. Kalau disini aku tidak perlu melakukan apa pun," ujar Gopal sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ck. Terserah kau saja. Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu."

Boboiboy hanya berjalan tanpa arah. Sesekali tersenyum pada awak kapal yang lewat di sepanjang koridor markas Tapops. Tanpa sengaja, manik madunya menemukan Fang yang terlihat sibuk dengan berbagai kertas yang ia tidak tahu isinya apa. Maka dari itu, Boboiboy menghampiri pemuda dengan rambut landak itu .

"Hei. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Fang menoleh. Mendapati pemuda mungil yang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

"Hanya mengecek koordinat dari misi ku," jawab Fang. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Boboiboy mengikuti dari belakang. Melangkahkan kaki mungilnya menuju temlat yang tidak pernah ia jelajahi sebelumnya.

"Kau dapat misi? Misi apa?"

"Ck. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan Power Sphera."

Fang berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi dengan alat pemindai disampingnya. Maka ia pun berdiri disana, meletakkan telapak tangannya lalu mengucapkan beberapa kata sandi hingga pintu terbuka.

Manik madu Boboiboy disuguhi oleh kamar dengan layar besar untuk berkomunikasi yang sekarang menunjukkan titik koordinat yang tidak ia mengerti sama sekali. Lalu ada ranjang besar di tengah-tengah ruangan itu. Dengan berbagai rak berjejer dan jendela besar yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kerlap kerlip bintang.

"Faaaaaang. Kamarmu bagus sekali. Aku juga mau kamar seperti ini," ujar Boboiboy terkagum-kagum. Ia menyambar kasur empuk untuk segera ditiduri.

"Hei hei! Siapa yang bilang kau boleh tiduran disana?! Minggir!" bentak Fang. Yang diteriaki memejamkan mata tidak peduli. Sudah hapal kebiasaan pemuda befambut ungu itu

Fang menyentuh layar hingga muncul berbagai macam tulisan dan titik koordinat baru. Dengan serius, ia menyesap kopi yang terletak di meja.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana? Apa segitu bahayanya sampai kau tidak mengizinkanku ikut? Aku kan kuat," gumam Boboiboy.

"Ini urusan Tapops. Misi tingkat tinggi sepertiku. Kau tidak perlu tahu, anak buah," ujar Fang tanpa melirik sedikit pun. Tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi dari pemuda manis yang sedang meniduri kasurnya.

Tidak berniat bertengkar, Boboiboy menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Pipinya bersemu merah setelah mencium wangi mint dari bantal yang ia yakini sebagai bau shampoo dari kapten kapalnya.

"Komandan Ko Ko Ci. Saya telah meneliti semuanya. Saya akan pergi sekarang juga," ujar Fang lewat interkom setelah memberikan salam khas Tapops.

"Baiklah. Aku percayakan ini padamu," balas Komandan.

Tangan Fang yang hendak mematikan layar dihentikan oleh tangan yang lebih mungil. Sontak empat siku-siku muncul.

"Apa yang kau-!"

"Komandan, saya izin ikut pergi bersama Kapten Fang! Saya akan menemaninya. Kasihan kalau dia pergi sendiri," potong Boboiboy. Ko Ko Ci nampak terkejut, tapi ia segera membalas dengan suaranya yang terdengar serius.

"Aku tidak melarangmu. Tapi, ini cukup berbahaya untuk dirimu. Kau bisa jadi mangsa. Jadi berhati-hhatilah. Fang, aku titip Boboiboy."

"Tapi, komandan-!"

Fang melirik sebal. Boboiboy semakin berani sekarang. Ia mematikan layar dan segala alat komunikasinya sebelum ia selesai bicara.

"Cepat sana bawakan tasku."

Mengira akan dimarahi, Boboiboy segera tersenyum lebar mendengar perintah. Ja segera mengambil tas besar diujung meja lalu melangkah cepat mengikuti Fang yang telah mendahuluinya.

Fang berpindah ke pesawat angkasanya yang berbentuk seperti capung-atau apalah itu. Diikuti Boboiboy yang langsung meletakkan tas disamping kursi miliknya dan menyamankan diri di ruang kendali.

Fang memakai helmnya, berwarna putih dengan bintik ungu lalu duduk di kursi kendali. Setelah memasang koodinat, ia segera meluncur meninggalkan markas.

"Sebenarnya tugasmu apa sih?"

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

Boboiboy menggaruk tengkuknya. "Aku kan sudah ikut, harus tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan."

Fang mendelik sebal sebagai balasan. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, ia pun menjawab, "aku akan memeriksa beberapa anggota Tapops di Planet Kopi. Kami mendapat laporan mereka meminta upeti kepada kedai kopi di sana."

"Alien juga melakukan hal seperti itu ya? Aku baru tahu."

"Siapa yang kau sebut alien hah?"

Pemuda berjaket oranye tertawa kecil. "Maafkan aku, kapten."

Setelah mendapat ocehan dari Gopal, Boboiboy memejamkan mata. Terlalu mengantuk karena bintang-bintang mulai terlihat meredup. _Mungkin bintang yang akan mati_ , batinnya.

Fang mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mereka sudah setengah jalan dan ia sudah bisa menyalakan kemudi otomatis. Meregangkan tubuh, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Boboiboy yang tertidur di kursi dengan bibir tipis yang terbuka kecil.

Sang kapten tersenyum kecil. Menertawai dirinya sendiri yang bisa terpukau hanya dengan melihat wajah manis yang tengah tertidur.

Bangun dari kursinya, Fang membenarkan seat belt Boboiboy lalu melepaskan topi oranye yang menutupi helai putih diantara rambut arang. Bibirnya kemudian mendarat lembut diatas dahi mulus. Lalu perlahan turun keantara ceruk mata, berlanjut hingga ke belah bibir tipis nan manis.

Melumat sedikit, tangan berbalut sarung tangan _fingerless_ menangkup wajah chubby yang selalu menjadi atensinyya dikala penat melanda setelah menjalankan misi menjelajahi luar angkasa.

Kedua belah bibir dilepas, Fang menjauh lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kendali untuk pergi mencari makanan.

Pemuda manis membuka mata. Melotot kaget sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang mendadak basah. Dengan wajah bersemu, ia mengumpat senang. "Dasar kapten sialan."

Fang dan Boboiboy turun dari kapalnya. Mereka telah mengganti pakaian mereka menjadi lebih santai. Fang dengan kemeja tanpa lengan yang terbuka 2 kancing diatasnya, menunjukkan lekuk tubuh sempurna berotot tanpa cacat atau bekas luka apa pun. Kacamata tetap bertengger dihidungnya sedangkan kakinya dibalut celana jeans navy.

Boboiboy melepas topinya, menunjukkan helai rambut putihnya. Badannya mengenakan jaket bomber hijau dengan kaus hitam sebagai dalaman. Kakinya dibalut celana jeans hitam yang pas.

Kaki mereka dilangkahkan masuk ke dalam salah satu cafe yang ramai akan pengunjung. Beberapa menatap kagum pada Fang dan Boboiboy. Sepanjang mata memandang, Boboiboy menemukan banyak sekali alien yang sama seperti Fang, berfisik manusia.

Ternyata ras alien Fang tidak begitu langka ya, batinnya sambil mengingat Sai dan Shielda.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" tanya Fang seraya duduk disalah satu meja kosong dipojok cafe.

"Eng. Aku tidak tahu apakah makanan disini sama seperti Bumi. Kau saja yang pesankan. Pilihkan yang menurutmu cocok di lidahku," pinta Boboiboy. Maniknya masih terus meneliti tempat yang nampak mewah itu.

Fang segera bangkit dari duduknya. Lalu menghampiri meja kasir dan menyebutkan minuman dan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dimakan oleh Boboiboy. Setelah membayar, atensi Fang tergantikan oleh suara bel kecil pintu yang berbunyi nyaring.

Boboiboy kebingungan. Mendadak seisi cafe yang tadinya ramai perlahan hilang suaranya. Sekolompok orang- atau haruskah kusebut alien?- masuk ke dalam. Mereka memakai seragam berwarna merah dan putih. Masuk serempak dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Mereka terdiri dari 5 anggota. Dua diantaranya merupakan alien dari suku kubulus, bedanya adalah mereka bertubuh tinggi, persis seperti manusia dewasa. Mereka berlima kemudian duduk di meja kosong yang berada tepat disamping tempat Fang dan Boboiboy duduki. Segera setelah melihat Boboiboy akan dalam masalah, Fang kembali ke mejanya dan duduk.

"Sambil menunggu barang, lebih baik tuan dan nyonya memesan dulu. Ada yang kalian inginkan?" tanya pelayan sesopan mungkin. Berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya meski bahunya sudah jelas gemetar.

"Berikan aku roti coklatmu. Yang masih hangat," pinta seorang lelaki. Berambut biru muda terang dengan bagian bawah mata yang dihiasi tanda biru muda.

"Ma-Maaf, Tuan. Karena keterbatasan coklat, kami tidak menjualnya setiap hari."

Balasan pelayan itu mengundang tatapan tajam dari pria biru itu, Grimmjow.

"Hei," Grimmjow mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah pistol laras pendek. "Kau mau menurutiku atau mati disini?"

Pelayan itu segera membungkuk. Meminta maaf lalu berlari menuju dapur.

Fang mengenali pria itu. Grimmjow yang merupakan seniornya itu selalu ditugaskan untuk dinas diluar. Menjaga keamanan planet-planet yang rawan akan musuh. Lambang 'T' didadanya sudah jelas. Dia harus dihukum.

"Fang, kau tahu siapa mereka?" tanya Boboiboy pelan. Fang menoleh, mendapati wajah manis yang sekarang dihiasi kemarahan.

"Mereka seniorku. Kurasa ini yang Komandan maksud. Kita akan menangani mereka setelah upetinya diserahkan."

Pelayan datang, bukan untuk memberi upeti, tapi membawakan pesanan Fang. Kemudian dengan tenang Fang meminum kopinya. Sedangkan Boboiboy mengunyah pelan rotinya.

"Hei kalian. Pindah sana," ujar salah satu dari suku kubulus. Ia wanita dengan kaki jenjang. Fang berani taruhan kalau dia adalah satu dari sekian banyak primadona Tapops.

"Maafkan kami, tapi hanya ini satu-satunya tempat kosong di cafe ini," jawab Fang tenang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan yang lebih mungil darinya. Berusaha memberikan kode untuk tidak melawan dan melabrak secara mendadak.

Grimmjow maju, ia menatap remeh pada Fang. Lalu dengan suara seraknya ia berkata, "Kalian tidak tahu siapa kami? Lebih baik kalian menurut atau aku akan membawa kalian ke kegelapan paling dalam."

Fang tersenyum kecil. "Memangnya kalian siapa? Kalian merasa pantas menyematkan pin Tapops diseragam kalian?"

Boboiboy terkejut. Mengira Fang akan pergi, ternyata ia malah membalas dengan kata-kata pedas seperti biasa.

"Wah. Kalian benar-benar cari mati," ujar pria berambut hitam sepundak. Dengan tangan sepucat tembok, ia menodongkan senjatanya didepan wajah Fang. "Siapa kau?"

Keadaan tegang mereka diinterupsi oleh pelayan yang membawakan roti coklat bersama dengan sebuah kotak besar yang diyakini berisi uang.

"Jelas-jelas kudengar kalian hanya memesan roti. Kenapa yang datang malah kotak besar?" tanya Fang sambil tersenyum miring.

Boboiboy yang mulai gemas dengan keadaan kemudian menjalarkan tanaman menuju kotak itu. Dengan sekali sentakan, tutup kotak itu terbuka dan uang keluar karena goyangan yang cukup kuat.

Manik kelima anggota Tapops itu terbuka lebar. Segera wanita kubulus merebut kotak itu dan mengambil tutupnya.

"BUNUH MEREKA!"

Grimmjow segera bangun dari kursinya. Menahan yang lain untuk maju.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" tanya Grimmjow. Fang tersenyum, begitu pula dengan Boboiboy. Dengam bangga mereka berteriak,

"Kami anggota TAPOPS! _Junior_ dari prajurit tidak berguna seperti kalian!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Boboiboy dengan mode Halilintarnya menyerang. Pedangnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leher Grimmjow.

Merasakan sengatan listrik, Grimmjow mundur dan segera menembakkan peluru menuju Boboiboy yang berhasil dihindari dengan mudah.

Sementara itu, Fang dengan jari bayangnya merebut kotak uang. Si wanita kubulus dengan sigap mundur dan mengode agar pria berambut panjang melindunginya.

Pertarungan tidak terelakkan. Boboiboy sudah berpecah tiga, menjadi Halilintar, Angin, dan juga Daun. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko kalau kalau cafe terbakar karena api.

Fang berhasil mengambil kotak uang. Menandai mereka, tangan Fang dengan lihai mengendalikan bayangnya hingga kelima anggota TAPOPS itu terikat bersama.

"Cih! Kalian akan kulaporkan ke Komandan karena telah mengikat senior!" teriak Grimmjow.

"Katakan itu pada Laksamana Tarung nanti," ujar Fang dingin. Kemudian ia dengan elang bayangnya membawa Grimmjow dan teman-temannya menuju kapal. Mengurung mereka pada ruangan khusus yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh siapa pun.

"Mereka benar-benar kuat. Pantas disebut prajurit TAPOPS. Andai saja mereka tidak melakukan pungutan, mereka bisa membawa perdamaian," gumam Boboiboy. Masih dengan penyamaran, mereka, Fang membawa Boboiboy berkeliling planet menggunakan kendaraannya.

"Yah. Kalau sudah berbuat salah, mau sehebat apa pun juga tidak ada gunanya. Hanya akan mencemari nama TAPOPS," balas Fang. Ia memutar kemudi, masuk ke jalanan lain dengan gedung tinggi menjulang. Kemudian mematikan mesin ketika sampai disebuah bangunan berlantai tiga.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau buang air sebentar. Tunggu disini," titah Fang.

Boboiboy tidak diam saja, ia ikut masuk ke bangunan itu. Matanya menelusuri hiasan dinding yang asing namun terlihat menarik.

Fang masuk ke salah satu bilik kamar mandi, setelahnya Boboiboy hanya berdiri didepan cermin. Menatap dirinya sendiri sembari membenarkan letak helai-helai rambutnya yang berantakan diterpa angin.

Pemuda yang merangkap sebagai kapten kapal itu keluar semenit setelahnya. Seraya menyibak sedikit poninya, ia mendapati Boboiboy bersender pada wastafel dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kita menginap saja dulu. Didekat sini ada tempat menginap."

Boboiboy menggeleng. "Ayo kembali ke pesawat. Akan lebih baik kalau aku tidur di sana."

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir setengah jam, mereka sampai. Keduanya langsung masuk ke salah satu ruangan dimana tadi mereka mengganti baju. Dengan cekatan Fang melepaskan pakaiannya.

"Kita langsung kembali ke markas. Aku akan menyiapkan mesin lalu kita akan berangkat setelah kau kembali."

Ketika Fang hendak mengambil jubah ungu, ia menemukan Boboiboy dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah menatap lantai. Kaus hitam dan celana jeans masih melekat di tubuh rampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fang sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju Boboiboy.

"Ti...tidak apa-apa."

Iseng, Fang menarik lengan kurus Boboiboy sampai wajah manis pemuda elemental itu menghadapnya.

"Apa aku segitu tampannya sampai kau tidak berani menghadapku?"

Sontak wajah Boboiboy memerah total. Dengan tergugu, ia berkata, "e-enak saja. Tentu saja aku yang paling tampan sampai kapan pun..."

Fang tertawa kecil. Ia mencapit dagu Boboiboy dengan jari panjangnya. "Atau kau iri pada otot-ototku?" Tangan Boboiboy diarahkan untuk mengelus otot tangan Fang yang terekspos jelas.

Boboiboy menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Bibirnya bergerak tidak tenang. Namun secara mendadak, Boboiboy memeluk Fang erat. Enggan melepaskannya.

"Aku...aku sebal...Kau selalu saja meninggalkanku. Tak banyak misi yang aku lakukan bersamamu. Kau hanya tahu berkeliling bersama pesawatmu. Meninggalkanku di markas atau membiarkanku pergi menyelesaikan misi bersama teman-teman. Itu...itu sangat jahat. Apalagi, kau meninggalkanku selama 4 tahun di Bumi. Tanpa kabar apa pun, mendadak...mendadak kau muncul dan membantuku dalam pertarungan..."

Fang tertegun. Ia hanya mengelus kepala Boboiboy dengam bibir terkatup rapat. Tidak berani berkomentar.

Boboiboy mendongak, menemukan wajah bingung Fang yang menurutnya terlihat menyebalkan disaat seperti ini. Ia memberanikan diri dengan mencium Fang. Hanya lumatan lambat karena perbedaan tinggi yang cukup jauh membuatnya kesusahan.

Fang membantu. Ia sedikit membungkukan badan lalu balas melumat bibir pemuda yang baru saja menyurahkan sebagian isi hatinya.

Tangan berbalut _fingerless_ merambat kedalam kaus hitam. Mengelus kulit sehalus bayi pelan-pelan lalu mencubit pelan puting didadanya.

Boboiboy mengatupkan erat matanya. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya berusaha menahan suara-suara aneh lolos dari bibir mungilnya. Tangannya mencengkram otot tangan sang kekasih dikala pria dengan rambut landak ungu itu mulai meremas juniornya yang perlahan mulai terbangun.

"Eumhh. Jangan lama-lama...aku...mau ketemu Laksamana...," pinta Boboiboy. Fang langsung mengiyakan dengan segera melucuti kaus serta celana kekasih mungilnya.

Bibir Fang beranjak turun. Ia menelusuri dan mengecup kecil tiap inci kulit badan sang kekasih. Menggigit kecil putingnya, ia kemudian langsung berpindah menuju junior yang sudah menunggunya.

Dengan lihai ia memainkan lidahnya. Menghisap lalu menjilat dengan penuh kehati-hatian. Merasa kekasihnya mulai meracau tidak jelas, ia bangkit dan mengecup dahi Boboiboy, setelahnya ia membuka sleting celananya lalu menurunkannya sebatas lutut bersamaan dengan meluncurnya boxer abu-abu.

Boboiboy menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada Fang. Ia menggumam tidak jelas tapi Fang tidak ingin memedulikannya.

"Menungginglah," perintah Fang. Boboiboy menggeleng. Ia mendadak menjauh namun tangannya ditahan.

"Ini perintah dari Kaptenmu. Cepat laksanakan atau kau ku tinggal," perintah Fang lagi dengan nada yang lebih dingin. Boboiboy segera menurut dan mengangguk cepat. Ia berbalik lalu menunjukkan bokongnya dengan lubang merah kecil yang makin membuat Fang lapar.

Dengan cekatan ia menunduk. Menciumi lubang itu lalu mencari apa pun untuk dijadikan pelumas. Setelah ditemukannya minyak telon yang entah untuk apa dibawa oleh Boboiboy.

"A-Aku bawa minyak telon biar hangat. Soalnya cuaca di luar angkasa _freak_ ," ucap Boboiboy menghilangkan rasa penasaran Fang.

"Kukira kau sengaja bawa untuk jaga-jaga," goda Fang. Boboiboy menutupi wajahnya yang makin memerah. Matanya terbelalak, lubang kecilnya mendadak disapa oleh jari panjang yang licin. Tangan Boboiboy menggenggam ujung meja. Menahan getaran di tubuhnya.

Dirasa cukup, setelah beberapa lama melicinkan jalan masuknya, Fang mengoleskan minyak telon itu ke _miliknya_ yang sudah mengeras. Tanpa ampun ia menghentakkannya. Membuat tubuh Boboibky tersentak.

Boboiboy sudah tidak peduli. Ia menjerit keras. Fang benar-benar gila. Tapi Boboiboy tidak berani protes. Toh dia sendiri yang memulai semua ini.

Hentakkan demi hentakkan yang diberikan membawa kenikmatan yang luar biasa gilanya. Boboiboy hanya mengerti untuk terus mendesah tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dirasa tidak kuat lagi, ia menyemburkan air maninya bersamaan dengan pembuatan _kissmark_ oleh Fang.

"Sebentar lagi...," gumam Fang di sela kecupannya. Setelahnya ia ikut menyeburkan air mani. Terlalu banyak hingga keluar dari _lubang_.

Boboiboy mengintip, menemukan wajah Fang yang memerah disertai keringat yang mengucur dari dahinya. Membuat Fang terlihat hot.

" _Okay. We are done._ Pergi mandi sana. Lalu pakai bajumu," ujar Fang. Ia mengecup sekilas lalu membersihkan miliknya dengan tisu sementara Boboiboy segera meluncur menuju kamar mandi.

Fang tersenyum. Ia mungkin sering meninggalkan Boboiboy. Tapi ia melakukan itu bukan untuk menyakiti hati sang kekasih, melainkan untuk melindungi pemuda mungilnya dari ancaman di luar sana.

Rindu tentu ada, tapi asal ada kepercayaan, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kata Dilan 1990, "Jangan rindu, berat. Kamu tidak akan kuat. Biar aku saja."

 _Akhir itu tidak pernah ada. Karena setiap hari hanya akan ada awal yang baru._

.

Yooooo. Apa kabar teman-temanku yang kekurangan asupan. Setelah saya meninggalkan fandom ini, saya menemukan bahwa banyak sekali fic straight. Maka dari itu, dengan segenap bendera warna-warni, saya membawakan fic FangBoy dengan tema agak asam.

Sekian saja dari saya. Jangan tunggu fic saya selanjutnya, berat. Kamu gaakan kuat.


End file.
